


A Coffee on a Cold Day

by Willow_Angel



Series: A Morning Sunrise All The Time [1]
Category: Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Coffee, Cute, F/F, Flirting, Flirting at Starbucks, Fluff, Genderbend, Genderswap, It's literally Troye and Tyler they're just both girls, Non-sexual genderswap, Sarbucks, They're both gay girls, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Troylet, and they're adorable, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: AU. "Unfortunately, it was a cold day, and everyone was freezing their butts off. Even more unfortunately, it was a day that Ty had to leave her house. So, naturally, she stopped by Starbucks on her way to work."Or, Ty goes to Starbucks on a cold day and Troia is the cute barista.Rated T for language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've recently had the urge to get all of my favourite gay YouTube ships and make the characters female, because there's not enough of that! :D I'M A GAY GURL THAT LOVES MY GAY GURLS SO SUE ME
> 
> A quick Google search told me that a feminine version of Troye is Troia, and I like the name, so I used it! :3
> 
> I hope you enjoy! There is definitely more genderbent gay YouTube ships coming soon ;D

Unfortunately, it was a cold day, and everyone was freezing their butts off. Even more unfortunately, it was a day that Ty had to leave her house. So, naturally, she stopped by Starbucks on her way to work.

She pushed open the door and was greeted with a rush of warm air that knocked her scarf askew and slightly fogged up her glasses. She hurriedly fixed her appearance as she strode up to the counter, scanning the exotic-looking orders and deciding which fancy one sounded like it would actually taste nice.

“Hey, welcome to Starbucks, how can I help you?”

_Holy shit that voice._

Ty looked at the person that had come up to serve her, and _holy shit this girl_. Dark brown curly hair tied up beautifully, the bluest eyes to every blue and almost certainly the cutest smile in the history of the world made up the beautiful girl whose nametag read “Troia”.

“Uh, hi,” Ty said, slightly taken aback. She blinked and pulled herself together, straightening her glasses. Composure regained, Ty ordered a drink, and Troia nodded her approval.

"Good choice," she said as she tapped on the order screen, and Ty picked up on an accent.

"Australian?" she guessed, biting her lip in what she hoped was a flirtatious way.

Troia blinked in surprise, but smiled at her again, and Ty felt weak at the knees. "Oh, yup!" she replied, and Ty grinned.

"Your accent is really cute," she said, and Troia's smile widened, showing a few brilliant white teeth.

"So is your hair," she returned. Ty's hand instinctively went up to fix her dyed-purple hair, and she pushed a few bits around. "No, it's fine," Troia said hurriedly. "Perfect, actually. I wasn't teasing."

Ty dropped her hand, and instead raised an eyebrow. "Just flirting, then?" she suggested, and Troia blushed, looking down.

"If you wanna call it that, yeah," she said quietly, looking up at Ty through her eyelashes. Eyes that blue should be illegal, Ty thought jealously.

"Fantastic," was all she said in return.

Troia rung up Ty's order and told her the cost, and Ty fished the money out of her purse.

"What's your name?" Troia asked as she picked up a large cup and a marker.

"Ty," she answered, winking. "Ty with a Y."

Troia smiled as she wrote it on the cup. "Cute," she remarked. "Short for anything?"

"Thalia."

Troia looked at her with sparkling eyes. "Pretty," she complimented, and Ty felt heat slowly rising to her face.

"Thanks," she replied.

Troia winked at her and capped the marker with a snap. "I'll call you up when your drink is ready."

"Thank you!"

Ty turned and found a table to sit at and she immediately pulled out her phone.

_To: Dani  
This really cute girl just served me @ Starbucks and we flirted omg_

_From: Dani  
GET HET NUMBER. DO NOT LEAVR THAT SHOP WITHOUT HER NUMBER._

_To: Dani  
Would that be too forward tho??_

_From: Dani  
since when is anything too forward for you, ty?_

_To: Dani  
True that~_

_From: Dani  
just get the girl's number, you won't regret it_

_To: Dani  
I dunno, we've only known each other for all of two minutes_

_From: Dani  
if the two of you were flirting while you ordered just flirt when you ask for her number, duh_

Ty read over the message a few times, thinking about what she could do.

_Holy fucking shit oh my god that's perfect_

_To: Dani  
Danielle Howell you are a genius_

_From: Dani_  
damn right  
just get the girl's damn number and tell me more about what a genius I am later

_To: Dani  
You bet I will_

_From: Dani  
go get em_

Ty grinned, and flicked over to her Instagram for a little while. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long.

"Ty!"

Ty walked up to the counter with her phone in hand, sporting an apologetic smile. She slid her coffee towards herself, batting her eyelashes at the cute barista.

"Is everything okay?" Troia asked, her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Yeah," Ty began, "I just forgot to order something."

Troia raised a well-shaped eyebrow. "What do you need?"

Ty turned her smile into a smirk. "Your number would be great," she said with a wink.

Troia relaxed and giggled. She nodded approval. "That was good," she conceded. "One of the better pick-up lines I've heard in my time."

“I bet you have heard a lot, too."

"Mostly from boys, unfortunately." Troia giggled again.

Ty gracefully lifted her arms up in a gesture to herself. "Rest assured, my fair lady, that I am of the female variety."

Troia looked her up and down, and Ty felt like those eyes could see everything. "Y'know what?" she said. "Just for the flirting and that line earlier, I think you've earned my number."

Ty grinned widely, adjusting her glasses a little again. She unlocked her phone and opened a new contact, sliding it across the counter. Troia picked it up with tan-coloured fingers and tapped her number in.

When Ty got her phone back, she saw the contact was saved as _Troia Sivan_. A cute name that fit the cute girl in front of her.

To: Troia  
Hey, it's Ty~

Troia's phone immediately pinged in het pocket, and she pulled it out and gave it to Ty to save her name in.

"Nice to meet you, Ty Oakley," Troia read, looking up at Ty through her eyelashes again.

"Nice to meet you too, Troia Sivan," Ty returned. She rose up on her toes and leaned across the counter to peck Troia on the cheek. "Gotta run, I'll see you soon!"

A bit too nervous and happy to wait for an answer, she practically skipped out of Starbucks.

Her phone buzzed in her hand, and she looked down to see a text from the Australian.

_From: Troia  
That you will, Tilly~_

_To: Troia  
Tilly?_

_To: Dani  
I GOT HER NUMBER_

_From: Troia  
I think it suits you_

_To: Troia  
Okay then, if you insist ^~^_

_From: Troia  
Oh I do_

_From: Dani_  
YEAH YOU GO GIRL  
FILLY SAYS YEAH

_To: Troia  
Coffee?_

_From: Troia  
There's a cute cafe a couple of blocks away?_

_To: Troia  
Perfect :)_

_From: Troia  
My shift ends at 3?_

_To: Troia  
Sounds wonderful_

_From: Troia  
Perfect ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated ^~^


End file.
